Atlantis
by Schizo89
Summary: Ein neues Abenteuer bringt mehr Interessantes mit sich, als erwartet... Was kann Kimiko über ihr eigenes Ich erfahren, was genau, hat sie mit atlantis zu tun? Lest hier... Please R
1. Neuer Auftrag

Sodelle und hier das erste Kapitel meiner Fortsetzung

ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das hier irgendwer ließt, aber falls doch, dann möchte ich den darauf hinweisen, dass es von Vorteil ist, wenn man meine andere Spriggan FF schon gelesen hat, aba das meiste erklärt sich auch von selbst

also dann viel Spaß beim Lesen

Atlantis – Ein neues Abenteuer für Kimiko und Yu

Atlantis – Teil 1: Ein neuer Auftrag

Seit der Zerstörung der Arche Noah war ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Yus Verletzungen waren in der Zwischenzeit verheilt und Kimikos andere Seite war nicht mehr zum Vorschein gekommen.

Yu hatte ihr erzählt, was passiert war. Dass sie ohnmächtig wurde und keiner wusste, wann sie wieder wach werden würde, dass sie einfach so in der Arche Noah aufgetaucht war und eine Schockwelle ohne Schaden überstanden hatte, die Yu wahrscheinlich den Rest gegeben hätte. Was er ihr nicht erzählte war, dass sie durch ein Aufblitzen ihrer Augen den Cyborg einfach so erledigen konnte.

Yu hatte behauptet, sie hätte einen harten Kampf hingelegt.

Doch innerhalb dieses halben Jahres hatten sie nicht mehr über dieses Erlebnis gesprochen, es war in Vergessenheit geraten, was vielleicht auch gut so war, denn wer weiß, ob die beiden sonst noch zusammen wären. Und das waren sie.

Kimiko und Yu lebten zwar offizielle nicht zusammen, aber inoffizielle könnte man das durch aus behaupten. Denn Yu war nicht nur fast jede Nacht bei Kimiko, sondern hatte auch sämtliche seiner Klamotten bei ihr untergebracht.

Inzwischen hatte er für sein Waschzeug ein eigenes Fach im Badezimmerschrank von Kimiko und ihrer Freundin Jana bereitgestellt gekriegt, damit sein Zeug nicht dauernd offen rum lag.

Diese hatte zwar zuerst gemurrt, hatte aber schließlich akzeptiert, dass ihre Freundin ohne Yu einfach nicht mehr leben konnte, abgesehen davon beteiligte er sich ja auch an der Miete.

Allerdings hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass das Bad abgeschlossen wurde, wenn jemand darin war, da sie Yu und er sie das eine oder andere Mal unbeabsichtigt überrascht hatten.

Seit der Sache mit der Arche Noah wurden Yu und Kimiko nur noch zu Sitzungen berufen, damit sie auf dem Stand der Dinge blieben, wenn sie wieder mal zu einem Einsatz gerufen werden sollten, doch zu einem wirklichen Einsatz wurden sie nicht mehr bestellt und Kimiko musste zugeben, dass ihr langsam langweilig wurde.

Zwar bekamen sie regelmäßig ihr Gehalt, aber Kimiko dürstete es nach Abenteuern und auch Yu war der Meinung, dass sie ja langsam mal wieder was tun kriegen könnten.

Eines Tages dann, Kimiko und Yu waren gerade aus der Schule nach Hause gekommen und wollten sich etwas zu Mittag machen, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Och nö! Nicht jetzt! Ich hab Hunger! Das ist doch bestimmt nur irgendein Vertreter!" „Mein lieber Yu! Du wirst dich ja wohl noch ein paar Minuten gedulden können! Was wenn das jetzt Jana ist? Sie könnte ihren Schlüssel vergessen haben! Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag! Deck schon mal den Tisch! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Kimiko ging ans Türtelefon und fragte, wer denn da sei. Es meldete sich ein Kollege ihres Vaters. Überrascht öffnete sie.

„Ähm... kommen sie doch mit in die Küche! Ich wollte uns gerade etwas zu essen machen!" „Ja, gerne!" Der Mann folgte ihr in die Küche, wo er Yu grüßte und sich dann ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

Kimiko nahm die Spaghettisouce gerade vom Herd und stellte sie neben die Nudeln auf den Tisch.

„Möchten sich auch etwas! Sie müssen wissen Spaghetti ist das einzige Gericht, dass ich wirklich kochen kann! Fragen Sie Yu!" „Nein danke! Ich bin geschäftlich hier!"

„Schade! Sie müssen wissen Kimiko macht die besten Spaghetti weit und breit! Es sei denn natürlich sie gehen in das Italienische Restaurant am Ende der Straße!" entsetzt sah Kimiko Yu an und drückte ihm dann die Nudelkelle in die Hand.

„Eigentlich müsstest du auch mal kochen, so oft, wie du hier bist! Dann kannst du mir ja zeigen, dass du's besser kannst!"

Der Mann sah leicht eingeschüchtert aus, während die beiden diskutierten, wüsste er, dass keiner der beiden es ernst meinte, wäre er vielleicht nicht so eingeschüchtert gewesen.

Jedenfalls räusperte er sich und Kimiko und Yu wurden schlagartig ernst. Sie nahmen sich zwar etwas auf den Teller, doch als der Mann erst angefangen hatte zu sprechen war das Essen schon wieder längst vergessen.

„Hören Sie zu! Arkam hat einen neuen Auftrag für Sie beide!" Der Mann sah die beiden an und lächelte zufrieden, als er bemerkte, dass er nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

„Worum geht es?" fragte Yu neugierig.

„Es geht um eine Hochkultur aus längst vergangenen Tagen! Wir glauben, dass sie eben nicht vernichtet ist, sondern noch immer existiert. Unsichtbar für die Augen der Menschen, zumindest bis vor kurzem, aber eine Ausgrabung hat uns daran zweifeln lassen, ob sie wirklich nicht mehr existiert!

Und zwar haben wir ein Relikt gefunden, dass eindeutig von einer Kultur stammt, die wir seit weit mehr als 1000 Jahren als nicht mehr existent eingestuft haben!"

„Ja und? Arkam findet doch dauernd irgend welche uralten Relikte!" warf Yu zweifelnd ein.

„Genau das ist der Punkt! Das Relikt ist eindeutig echt! Das haben wir zu hundert Prozent sicherstellen können, nur ist dieses Relikt ebenso allerhöchstens zehn Jahre alt!"

Kimiko und Yu stutzen und sahen ihn ungläubig an, doch Kimiko bekam eine Idee. „Und was, wenn es das selbe Material ist, aus dem auch die Arche Noah bestanden hat? Ich meine, der konnte man auch keinen Kratzer zufügen! Der Professor sagte, dass für das Tor andere Gesetze der Zeit galten, vielleicht ist das ja genau das selbe Phänomen!"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, was soviel hieß wie: Das haben wir auch zuerst gedacht, aber es ist nicht so!

„Und was genau ist dann unser Auftrag? Dieses alte neue Relikt zu beschützen oder wie?"

„Nein, Arkam ist der festen Überzeugung, dass diese Kultur noch im Verborgenen Existiert und nun haben wir beschlossen sämtliche Spriggan für die Suche nach ihr einzusetzen!" er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte dann.

„Wir haben schon viele Wissenschaftler verloren, die danach gesucht haben und deshalb sollt ihr nun Professor Meisel und seine Assistentin begleiten! Die Obduktionen der verstorbenen Wissenschaftler hat eindeutig ergeben, dass sie durch Einfluss von außen gestorben sind. Kurzum, sie wurden ermordet, und das heißt, dass wir mit unserer Theorie nicht ganz falsch liegen können!"

Skeptisch blickte Kimiko dem Mann in die Augen.

„Aber... wenn diese Kultur im Verborgenen lebt und all diese Wissenschaftler aus dem Weg geräumt hat, dann muss das doch eindeutig heißen, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden wollen! Warum sollten wir sie dazu zwingen sich uns zu zeigen, solange wir keine Beweise haben, dass sie nicht auch so in das Leben der anderen Menschen eingreifen und zwar negativ?"

„Es ist die Aufgabe von Arkam fremde Kulturen zu erforschen und von ihnen zu lernen! Die Kultur von der wir hier reden, scheint sehr gut entwickelt zu sein. Besser gesagt bisher dachten wir immer, dass sie ausgelöscht wurden, als Kultur, die schon damals auf einem ähnlichen Stand war, wie wir! Und nun bietet sich uns die Möglichkeit diese Kultur noch näher kennen zulernen! Wer weiß, auf welchem Stand sie heute sind!"

Kimikos Zweifel waren nicht verflogen, sie fand das Rücksichtslos und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Arkam dabei helfen wollte.

„Über was für eine Kultur sprechen wir hier?" fragte Yu schließlich professionell.

„Wir sprechen über die alte Kultur aus Atlantis!" man merkte, dass der Mann vor Stolz fast zu platzen schien. Yu hingegen schien nun auch fast freudig aufgeregt. „Sie meinen die legendere Stadt Atlantis, die irgendwo im Atlantis untergegangen sein soll?" Der Mann nickte. „Genau die meine ich!"

Nun wandten sich bei an Kimiko. „Na was denkst du darüber?" doch Yu erstarrte, als er den leeren Blick seiner Freundin erblickte, auch der Mann erschreckte sich und sah Yu hilfesuchend an.

„Was ist los mit ihr? Und... hatte sie nicht eben noch dunkelbraune Augen?"

Yu sah Kimiko entsetzt an. Diese Augenfarbe hatte sie auch gehabt, als sie McDougle in Stücke gerissen hatte, diese Eisblauen Augen erinnerten ihn wieder an die schreckliche Angst, die er gehabt hatte, als er mit ansehen musste, wie seine Freundin jemanden allein durch ihren Blick vernichtete.

„Kimiko? Kimiko? Was ist?" er stand auf und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. Er wollte die normale Kimiko zurück und nicht diese fremde, kalte, andere!

Sie blinzelte kurz und sah dann verdutzt in die Runde. „Tut mir leid! Was haben sie gerade gesagt? Atlantis? Klingt gut! Wann fliegen wir?" man merkte, dass sie noch immer benommen war, dennoch war der Mann froh, dass sie ihn nicht damit belästigte, was gerade mit ihr los war. Diese Spriggan waren ihm sowieso nicht ganz geheuer.

„Wegen dem Abflug und anderen Einzelheiten möchten wir Sie bitten, dass sie sich morgen bei Herrn Yamamoto melden, der wird ihnen dann alles übrige berichten!" Yu nickte und begleitete ihn hinaus.

Mit besorgtem Gesicht setzte er sich wieder zu Kimiko an den Tisch. In ihren Augen sah Yu etwas, was er bisher noch nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte: blanke Angst.

„Kimiko? Was ist los? Warum hast du solche Angst!" als er sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, merkte er, dass sie zitterte.

„Als er... als er Atlantis erwähnte, da hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl! Es war, als würde sich ein Teil von mir an etwas erinnern, dass schon lange her ist! Ich sah auf einmal ein Schlachtfeld voller Leichen! Es war, als wäre ich auf einmal jemand völlig anderes!"

„Kimiko! Wenn du das nicht machen willst, dann sag das deinem Vater! Er hat sicher Verständnis dafür!"

Kimiko schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein! Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich denke, dass ich das auf jeden Fall machen sollte! Ich habe das Gefühl, ich erfahre etwas über mich, etwas was ich noch nicht wusste, etwas, das ich wissen sollte, etwas, das mir vielleicht Angst machen wird, aber das ich auf jeden Fall über mich wissen sollte! Verstehst du Yu, ich muss da hin! Ich muss nach Atlantis!"

„Also gut! Wenn du meinst, dass du das durchstehst, du weißt ich bin für dich da!" Kimiko nickte. „Ok, dann lass uns jetzt essen, bevor es noch kalt wird!"

„Ja, lass uns essen!"

Doch die Bilder, die Kimiko bei der Erwähnung von Atlantis gesehen hatte, gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

tbc


	2. Yamamotos Geheimnis

Ok, ich weiß das das hier eh keiner liest, aba ich stell trotzdem mal das zweite Chapter on

vielleicht liest es ja doch irgendwann mal wer und schreibt mir auch einen Kommi.

Im notfall auf an Schizo89web.de

und hier jetzt der zweite TEil

Atlantis Teil 2 : Das große Geheimnis des Herrn Yamamoto

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Kimiko mehr oder weniger alleine in ihrem Zimmer, denn sie hatte Yu gebeten sie eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sie nachdenken konnte. Er hatte genickt, doch hatte er sie auch mit einem seltsamen Blick bedacht, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

Nur als Jana nach Hause kam wurde die Stille, die in Kimikos Zimmer herrschte, noch einmal kurz durchbrochen.

„Hey Kimiko! Warum sitzt den dein Angebeteter alleine im Wohnzimmer und zieht sich irgendwelche Actionfilme rein?"

Kimiko hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und sie angelächelt. „Ich brauchte etwas Zeit zum nachdenken! Wie's aussieht, werden wir bald wieder auf Reisen gehen!"

„Wirklich! Was genau ist das eigentlich für ein Job, dass ihr nur alle sechs Monate mal irgendwas zu tun bekommt, aber monatlich mehr bezahlt kriegt, als ich in einem halben Jahr verdiene?"l

„Es ist ein Job, der..." Ja, wie sollte sie das erklären ohne von Arkam zu erzählen? Jana sah sie gespannt an und so merkte keiner, dass Yu ins Zimmer kam und sich locker an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Es ist ein Job, der nicht von jedem erledigt werden kann! Kimiko und ich gehören zu einer Einheit von Speziallisten, doch wenn wir die alles darüber erzählen würden müssten wir dich umbringen!"

„Haha! Sehr witzig!" erwiderte Jana daraufhin enttäuscht und verließ das Zimmer.

„Na ich habs nur gut gemeint! Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie mir nicht glaubt!" sagte Yu nachdem er Kimikos vorwurfsvollen Blick gesehen hatte. „Ja, ich weiß!" sie stellte sich endlich aufrecht hin. „Und was für Actionfilme guckst du dir da so an?" „Mission Impossible! Ist aber genauso langweilig, wie beim ersten Mal!" „Dann lass uns uns mal zusammen langweilen!" Yu grinste. „Also ich hätte da eine Idee, wie wir gemeinsam Spaß haben könnten!" Kimiko verstand die Andeutung sofort, ging aer nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern ging an Yu vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, der ihr Enttäuscht folgte.

Sie sahen sich den ganzen Abend irgendwelche Filme an, gemeinsam mit Jana. Die verabschiedete sich jedoch irgendwann ins Bett und am Ende waren auch Yu und Kimiko eingeschlafen, allerdings bei laufendem Fernseher auf der Couch.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Kimiko auf.

Sie blinzelte kurz, um sich an das helle Licht, dass vom Fernseher ausging zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich wollte sich jetzt ins Bett gehen, aber sie stellte fest, dass Yu sie fest umarmte und dabei so friedlich schlief, dass sie ihn nicht aufwecken wollte.

Sie nahm mit ihrer freies Hand die Fernbedienung und schaltete um, in der Hoffnung irgendwas interessantes zu finden.

Bei einem Programm blieb sie hängen. Es lief eine Dokumentation über eine längst versunkene legendäre Stadt namens Atlantis.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen folgte sie den Bildern. Man hatte versucht die Szenen, wie sie vermuteten, dass es ungefähr dort abgelaufen sein musste mit Schauspielern nach zustellen und Kimiko wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass alles, was sie dort berichteten falsch war.

Sie verfolgte dennoch völlig fasziniert die Reportage und merkte auch nicht, dass Yu blinzelte und schließlich aufwachte.

Mit verschlafenem Blick stellte er fest, dass Kimiko sich etwas im Fernsehen anzuschauen schien. „Was guckst du'n da?" fragte er verschlafen und gähnte danach herzhaft.

„Eine Reportage über Atlantis!" Sofort war Yu wach. Er hatte befürchtet, dass ihre Augen sich wieder eisblau gefärbt hätten, doch alles was er sah, waren dunkelbraune tiefe Augen, von denen er den Blick kaum wieder abwenden konnte.

„Und was erzählen die da so?" die Frage war eher beiläufig gestellt, doch Kimiko antwortete ihm. „Nur Schwachsinn! Die Gebäude, in denen die Bewohner von Atlantis gewohnt haben sollen, sehen völlig anders aus, als da dargestellt, außerdem unterscheidet sich die Kleidung gewaltig.

Sie stellen das ganze da, als wäre es ungefähr wie in Athen gewesen, mit Götterglaube und so weiter, aber die Bewohner von Atlantis glauben nicht an Götter, viel eher sind sie selbst diejenigen, die mit ihren Fähigkeiten die Welt verändern können in der sie leben!

Und dann kommt noch hinzu, dass es nie jemanden in Atlantis gegeben hat, der braune oder blonde Haare hat und es wird auch so jemanden geben. In Atlantis haben sämtliche Bewohner bläuliche Haare. Die Haarfarbe unterscheidet sich nur in der Stärke des Blautons! Also alles in allem ist das da keine Reportage sondern eine Vermutung, die nicht mal in Ansätzen der Wahrheit gleicht!"

Verständnislos sah Yu seine Freundin an. „Wo... woher weißt du das alles? Ich dachte Arkam hätte nur eine Vermutung, dass Atlantis noch existiert, aber du sprichst so, als wüsstest du, dass es noch existierst und als wärst du schon hundert mal dort gewesen!"

Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah Yu in der daraus entstehenden Dunkelheit an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung woher ich das weiß! Ich habe mir die Vermutungen von denen angesehen und angehört und auf einmal wusste ich, dass es nicht so ist. Es war erst nur ein Gefühl, doch dann sah ich auf einmal Bilder! Bilder von den Gebäuden, von den Menschen! Ich sah ihre Kultur vor meinen Augen, als wäre ich mitten dabei!" sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort. „Yu! Ich glaube in Atlantis ist mein Schicksal verborgen! Ein Teil meiner Selbst! Ich habe etwas mit Atlantis zu tun, ich spüre es! Ich muss dahin, vielleicht hören dann diese Bilder auf!"

Yu nahm sie in den Arm. „Also gut! Sorgen wir dafür, dass die Bilder aufhören!"

Sie zogen in Kimikos Zimmer um und schliefen den Rest der Nacht durch.

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten sie gemeinsam mit Jana und verließen auch gleichzeitig mit ihr das Haus.

„Ihr sagt mir doch bescheid, bevor ihr fliegt, oder?" Es war mehr eine Aufforderung, als eine Frage und Kimiko versprach ihr, dass sie ihr davon berichten würden.

Dann gingen Kimiko und Yu zur Arkamniederlassung in Japan. Kimikos Vater wartete bereits in seinem Büro auf sie.

„Hi Dad! Also, da sind wir! Schieß mal los!"

Mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte er kurz Yu bevor er fröhlich seine Tochter begrüßte. Man sah ihm halt an, dass er seine Tochter noch für zu jung für einen Freund hielt, doch da er nicht altmodisch wirken wollte, hatte er nichts dazu gesagt, auch nicht, als er erfahren hatte, dass Yu praktisch bei seiner Tochter im Zimmer wohnte.

Allerdings waren seine finsteren Blicke gegenüber Yu seit diesem Zeitpunkt etwas häufiger vorgekommen, als davor.

„Setzt euch! Also, wie ihr ja gestern schon erfahren habt, geht es um die Legende um Atlantis! Wir haben schon eine Menge Wissenschaftler auf der Suche verloren, was unsere Vermutung, dass wir richtig liegen noch verstärkt, allerdings wollen wir nicht noch mehr Wissenschaftler aufs Spiel setzen, abgesehen davon ist Professor Meisel der einzige, den wir noch überreden konnten diese Reise zu unternehmen!"

Yu hatte die finsteren Blicke durchaus bemerkt, tat allerdings so, als hätte er es nicht und lächelte still in sich hinein. Das was er allerdings gerade hörte, war nichts anderes als das, was man ihm gestern auch schon mitgeteilt hatte.

„Man hat uns gestern gesagt, dass wir heute noch ein paar mehr Einzelheiten erfahren würden, aber sie sagen uns nicht mehr, als wir auch schon wussten!"

„Ja, tut mir leid! Also eure Aufgabe wird es nicht nur sein Professor Meisel zu beschützen, sondern ihm auch zu assistieren, da wir sonst zu wenig Leute für die Expedition hätten! Aber ehrlich gesagt wiederstrebt es mir dich, Kimiko, auf diese Mission zu schicken!" Kimiko verzog das Gesicht. Wie bitte, ihr Vater wollte sie nicht dorthin schicken? Hatte sie nicht bewiesen, dass sie ebenso gut war, wie Yu?

„Ich werde trotzdem gehen!" sagte sie bestimmt. „Also, wo genau fangen wir an?"

„Euch die genaue Position zu nennen würde nichts bringen! Die meisten Wissenschaftler verschwanden ungefähr..." er unterbrach sich, um auf einem Zettel nach zusehen. Anscheinend hatte er es selber nicht im Kopf. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick, doch dann fuhr er fort, als wäre nichts gewesen! „...in der Mitte zwischen Miami und der Sahara! Ihr werdet mit Professor Meisel von Miami aus starten! Es wird jemand in eurem Team sein, der die genauen Koordinaten kennt! Euer Flug nach Miami geht morgen um Punkt zwölf! Ihr werdet von jemandem von Arkam abgeholt und zum Flughafen gebracht werden, in Miami werdet ihr dann von einem Arkammitglied der amerikanischen Niederlassung abgeholt!

Ich braucht nicht zu erwarten, dort mit japanisch weit zu kommen, ihr müsst also versuchen euch mit euren Englisch durchzuschlagen!"

Yu und Kimiko nickten. Herr Yamamoto bedeutete ihnen nun zu gehen, doch als sie bereits an der Tür waren, bat Kimiko Yu schon mal vorzugehen, da sie noch etwas mit ihrem Vater besprechen wollte.

Hinter Yu schloss sie die Tür und wandte sich ihrem Vater zu.

„Dad, was ist los? Ich weiß, dass deine Blickänderung eben, wegen mir war! Diese Ortsbeschreibung hat dich an irgendwas wegen mir erinnert!"

„Wo... woher weißt du das?" geschockt sah er sie an.

„Wie bitte?" schockiert blickte Kimiko nun ihren Vater an, und er verstand nicht warum, bis sie weitersprach. „Ich bin ungefähr dort einem Forschungstrupp von Arkam in einem kleinen Boot zugeschwemmt worden? Soll das heißen, ich bin gar nicht deine wirkliche Tochter?"

Genau daran hatte Herr Yamamoto gedacht. Genau daran, wie er und ein Forscherteam an dieser Stelle ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Meer gefischt hatten, daran, dass sie niemanden ausfindig machen konnten zu dem sie gehörte und daran, dass er sie schließlich adoptiert hatte. Aber er hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, da war er sich sicher! Er verstand nicht, woher sie das auf einmal wusste.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt! Woher weißt du das! ICH HABE DAS NIE GESAGT!"

Schlagartig verstummte Kimiko und fuhr überrascht zurück. Sie hatte es doch ganz deutlich gehört. Wie er es gesagt hatte. Sie hatte es ganz klar gehört, also warum behauptete er nun, dass er das nicht gesagt habe?

„Aber, ich habe es doch gerade genau gehört! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das gerade gesagt hast!" erklärte sie und Yamamoto bekam eine schreckliche Vorahnung.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann! Also ehrlich!" Und im selben Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Vater seine Lippen nicht bewegt hatte, sie seine Stimme aber deutlich vernommen hatte.

„Doch, dass glaube ich! Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn du dort hin fährst! Es ist sicher kein Zufall, dass du auf einmal Gedanken lesen kannst, sobald du erfahren hast, was wir über Atlantis erfahren haben! Damit hat es doch sicher angefangen oder? Ist sonst noch etwas merkwürdiges seit dem passiert?"

Kimiko dachte nach, doch das Denken fiel ihr schwer. Sie hatte soeben erfahren, dass ihr Vater nicht ihr Vater war und als ob das nicht reichen würde musste sie auch noch feststellen, dass sie auf einmal Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch dann fiel ihr der Vorabend ein. „Letzte Nacht... da habe ich eine Reportage über die Legende von Atlantis im Fernsehen gesehen und bei jeder Vermutung, die sie über Atlantis hatten und versuchten den Zuschauern diese näher zu bringen tauchten Bilder in meinem Kopf auf, und ich wusste auf einmal, was die Wirklichkeit war! Auf einmal schien es so, als wüsste ich alles über Atlantis und dann, als ich den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, konnte ich mich an kaum etwas davon erinnern. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass mir irgendetwas fehlte, und dass ich es in Atlantis finden würde!"

„Ich denke du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Kimiko! Du solltest morgen ausgeruht sein!" Diesmal versuchte Kimiko die Gedanken ihres Vaters zu lesen, doch es klappte nicht. Scheinbar funktionierte das Ganze nur unterbewusst.

Völlig verwirrt verließ sie das Zimmer, verabschiedete sich nicht mal von ihrem Vater.

Vor der Tür wartete Yu auf sie, geschockt sah er in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht. „Kimiko? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist ganz blass!" Kimiko sah ihm in die Augen, doch alles was sie zu sagen im Stande war, war: „Lass uns nach Hause fahren! Ich muss erst mal noch ein paar Sachen verdauen, bevor ich bereit bin, sie dir zu erzählen!" Er nickte und ging, einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, die Gänge entlang nach draußen, wo sie in ein Taxi einstiegen, dass sie nach Hause brachte.

tbc


End file.
